Who Wants To Live Forever
by xoChubbaChopLollipopox
Summary: So what, your human now?" I asked, trying to get used to the concept."Well, kinda" was his brillant answer."Next thing you know you'll be telling me Emmett and Rosalie are too.""Well..." Mixed POV's. Vamps and humans. Co-written with Sparko.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hi guys! How are the earthlins today? This is my SECOND story on Fan-Fiction! I'm excited for this story because I will be writing this with my awesome sister Sarah, or you can call her her nickname which is her profile name, Sparko. We've had this story planned out for ages but we wanted to wait until we we were finished school. We hope people will read our story cause alot of time and planning went into it! Love you awesome Twilighters!**

**Disclaimer: Roses are red, violets are blue. I put this disclaimer up, so now you can't sue!**

**XxXLaliceXxX**

Who Wants To Live Forever- Chapter 1- Never Say Forever

_Bella's Point Of View_

I sat in a curled ball on my bed.

They're gone. I can't believe they're actually gone. Everything was going fine, then all of a sudden. I can't believe it... Renee and Phil have died. Just to add to a suckish year, they have to get killed in a car accident. Why did all this happen to me?

Flashback

_I sat in the living room, just staring blankly at the television. My knees where cuddled to my chest and my chin rested ontop of them._

_I felt tears roll down my cheeks, thinking of him and his family._

_Three months had passed but things weren't getting any better. I was only getting worse. I wrapped my arms around my torso, trying to hold myself together._

Crash.

_I jumped up at the noise. It sounded like glass breaking, and it was coming from upstairs. I sat motionless on the couch for a couple of seconds, contemplating what I should do. I got up slowly and grabbed the bottle of peper spray from my jeans pocket. Charlie insisted on me keeping it with me, and at that second, I was glad._

_I ascended the stairs slowly, trying to make as little noise as possible. The pepper spray felt heavy in my hand, even though it was just a little can. I shook it in my hand, checking to see how much was left. _

_Barely any. Just my luck._

_I stopped outside the room the noise seemed to be coming from- my bedroom. I took a deep breath before placing my hand on the knob. I held the pepper spray up higher, preparing myself. I flung the door open and was met by three pairs of red eyes._

_Suddenly, I was thrown into the wall. The last thing I felt was venom spreading throughout my body._

End Flashback

That was only the start of the problems that faced me. Like telling Charlie( I still shudder at the memory), acting human in school, resisting humans and drinking animal blood.

Now Renee and Phil were gone. I had started to depend more on Renee over the past couple of months. She didn't know that I wasn't human anymore, but she listened to my other problems and helped me get over him. She came to visit once or twice(the beauty of contacts). It hit me hard when I got that phone call from the hospital in Phoenix. I couldn't come to terms with myself that my mother was gone forever, and wasn't coming back. I would miss Phil too, of course. He had always been nice to me and there was nothing bad about him. He had become part of the family over the past couple of months and I grew to like him more. And now they're gone, disappeared off the face of the Earth. I would never see them again.

If I could cry, I'd be a bawling wreck right now. But I can't. Because that's what being a vampire does to you. It makes you all...non human, for the lack of better words.

"Bella, come on, we need to go hunt now before Jasper starts to suck Charlie dry!" Alice called from the kitchen. I chuckled at her choice of words.

Alice and Jasper had come knocking on our door a couple of months ago. The Cullen's had all broke apart and Alice decided she wanted to come back to Forks, and, of course, Jasper followed. Charlie lets them stay here since he has a soft spot for Alice.

I threw on my converse before running down the stairs and out the door, where Alice and Jasper where now waiting for me. I smiled at them before turning to Charlie and giving him a quick hug.

"Stat safe, Bells" he said gruffly. I rolled my eyes, he'd never quite gotten used to the fact that I was now both graceful and indestructable.

With that, Alice grabbed ahold of my arm and dragged me unceremoniously from the house. I wrenched my arm out of her vice-like grip and sighed.

"Where to now, O great one" I asked sarcastically.

"We were hoping to stay local if that's okay with you. I haven't predicted anything, but I just get the feeling that something's going to happen."

"Alright then" I said with a shrug, before running off.

******************************** 2 hours later **************************************

I walked in the front door, a bright smile plastered on my face. It had taken Alice and Jasper awhile to catch me after I'd run off, but they did eventually. We'd hunted until we where sure that Jasper would be okay for another while.

On the run home I couldn't help but reflect on when Edward had left me. Alice and Jasper both said he regretted it, but I can't quite believe them, why would he, after all? I'm not special, it annoyed the hell out of him that he couldn't read my mind, I was always putting myself in harms way, Rosalie hated me with a passion etc. What's there to miss?

Thankfully, Alice always did manage to pull me out of my brooding thoughts, this time with the challenge of a play fight's. I'd won, again. Once I was changed, I found I could stop all powers, including Alice and Jasper's. Which gave me a huge advantage in fight's.

I smiled and waved at Charlie before heading upstairs to my room. I picked up my battered copy of Wuthering Heights and started re-reading it for the hundred and twenty second time.

I had been reading for almost an hour when I heard a knock at the door. Alice and Jasper where in the attic doing God-knows-what and Charlie was asleep. So, with a sigh, I ran downstairs and pulled back the door to find myself staring at a pair of bright, emerald green eyes...

**AN: Dun dun dun! What do you think? Please tell us! Was she dreaming? Is he really there? If he is, what will she do? And what's with the green eyes! Come on people, let us know what you think!**

**Reviews are like ice-creams on a sunny day. It's a very sunny day today...**

**Please review! And read more when we put this up!**

**Just to clear things up, this isn't based of the Queen song 'Who wants to live forever'. Put that is one of my favourite songs by them, and if you haven't listened to it, do it now! I also discovered that Freddie Mercury's annerviersary is exactly a month before Stephenie Meyer's birthday! That was random, but anyway...**

**REVIEW!**

**XxXLaliceXxX**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hello Earthlins! I come from Jupiter in peace!**

**Well, this is the second chapter! Wow. I know, not alot, but hey, there will be more. We will try to update every second day. Try. So if we don't I don't want to find any people with pink pink pitchforks outside my house. I already have one of those for annoying the golfers when I go for walks on the golf course I live beside. Except they are using golf sticks. Not pitch forks.**

**Want to thank all that have reviewed. It make me happy! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I'm bored of doing these so each time for now on I'll put a random fact here instead. You would have to scream for 8 years, 7 months and 6 days to make enough energy to heat one cup of coffee**

**XxXLaliceXxX**

**CHAPTER 2**

I felt my jaw drop to the ground. It couldn't be! It just couldn't be! Could it really be him? "You...here...golden...green...eyes...pale...colour...what...how...," I stuttered out. I couldn't form a sentence. I was too confused. "It's me Bella," he said in all his glory."I came back."

"Wow. Somebody pinch me. This cannot be happening. I have to be dreaming."

"No, I'm here Bella. In the flesh."

"Wow, again. If I was human right now I'd probably faint."

"What do you mean by if you were human right now."

"I mean that some vampire came along and bit me and took away my stinkin' humanity."

His eyes widened and he groaned. "You have got to be kidding me! You mean your a vampire! Please tell me your just joking!"

"I'm not. Why, do you hate me that much that you don't want me to live for eternity because you'd have to see my face? Jeez, your nice."

"No! No, no, no! I did'nt mean it like that at all. I mean your the only one going to be living for eternity."

"What do you mean?" He bit his lip and didn't answer me. "Edward, answer me before I rip you to shreds and start that damn fire up!" "I mean I'm human." I laughed. He wasn't being serious. It was impossible. Once a vampire, always a vampire.

"Good joke Edward."

"I'm not joking Bella." I stopped laughing abruptly.

"What do you mean,"I'm not joking Bella"?"

"I mean that I'm serious. That I am human."

"But...but...but...that's impossible! You can't get turned back! You just can't!" I was hyperventilating. He couldn't be serious. He just couldn't!

"Calm down Bella."

"Don't you tell me to calm down! Why are you human again? You must have got changed back for some sort of reason."

"I got changed so I could be normal with you! Why did you get changed into a monster? Only an idiot would ask for that!"

"Well excuse me for being curious as to what was going on in my room! Not my fault that vampires broke into my home and I only had a can of pepper spray to protect me! I would have had a vampire boyfriend if he hadn't of left me on such short notice."

"Bella, it was for your own...Wait, did you say pepper spray?"

"Yes, why."

"Charlie still makes you carry a useless bottle of that around with you? Some people never change."

"Oh, stop trying to change the subject! Now, what was I yelling at you for?"

"Well, I might have done a good job if you forget."

"Yes, you did. Now help me here."

"Why, so I can be yelled at again?"

"Yes. Why, do you have a problem with that?"

"As a matter of fact, I do."

"Well, get used to it. I could suck you dry if I wanted to."

"Well...I could spray you with pepper spray!" He reached into my jeans pocket and got the pepper spray. He held it out in front of him.

"Edward, its empty."

"Well that would be no use to you in a fight."

"Edward, I'm indestructable, I don't need it."

"Oh yeah. Slipped my mind for a second."

The air filled with an awkward silence. No one knew what to say. I decided to break it.

"So what, your human now?" I asked, trying to get used to the concept. "Well kinda," was his brilliant answer. "Next thing you know you'll be telling me that Emmett and Rosalie are too." I laughed. He laughed awkwardly.

"Well..."

"Well what," I said bluntly, my eyes narrowing at him.

"Well...um...you see...funny story..." he stuttered nervously, running a hand through his hair.

"Spit it out already, before I make you spit it out." I growled angrily, not liking where this was going at all.

"They're human too," he blurted out quickly flinching away with his eyes closed.

"What!" I yelled. "Next you'll be telling me that Carlisle and Esme are human too."

"Ha, funny story...um...you see," he muttered quickly, taking a step back as he did.

"They're human too," I exclaimed increduosly.

"No, funny story, they're hybrids," he said awkwardly.

"Great, things just keep getting better." I said sarcastically. It was at that moment that Alice and Jasper chose to finish "whatever" they were doing in the attic and come downstairs.

"Hi Bella, who's theeeerrrr...oh!" Alice trailed off, her eyes bugging out of her head at the sight of Edward standing on the front porch.....WITH GREEN EYES! "Edward, what are you doing here, and whats with your eyes...?"

"Um...funny story," he started.

"You seem to be saying that a lot today," I cut him off, before fixing my attention back on Alice.

"This twit here," I said, motioning over my shoulder at Edward. "Went and got himself, Emmett and Rosalie turned into humans and Carlisle and Esme into hybrids, whatever they are!"

"Half human, half vampire," Edward piped in, but was quickly silenced by Bellas heated glare.

"Wow, that was stupid," Alice agreed, tilting her head to one side, her eyes wide. "Though Edward always was known for making rash decisions..."

"Shut up," Edward interrupted her sulkily, "I didn't know that Bella was a vampire!"

"You still should have been a little more careful about it," Jasper said smirking. "Something you obviously weren't if everyone else ended up involved..." Edward huffed before turning away angrily.

"Hey, anyone miss me," a booming voice yelled, just as Emmett burst in the door. "Wait, don't answer that, of course you all did." With that, Bella found herself scooped up into an infamous Emmy-Bear-Hug, something he still seemed capable of, despite the fact that he was human...

"I missed you so much Bella," Emmett exclaimed loudly. "It's not the same without our clumsy human, wait.....why are your eyes.............GOLD?!

**AN: Hey peeps! Read and review! That's what I hope you'll do! Hey! That rhymed!**

**Now, if you'll excuse me. I have Hakuna Matada stuck in my head. I have to go find a new song to get stuck in my head.**

**HAKUNA MATADA! WHAT A WONDERFUL PHRASE! HAKUNA MATADA! AINT NO PASSING FASE! MEANS NO WORRIES FOR THE REST OF YOUR DAYS! IT'S OUR PROBLEM FREE PHILOSOPHY! HAKUNA MATADA!**

**Yes, you should be very scared that a teenager knows that song off by heart. And that they know lots of crap you don't need to know. Like, did you know shrimps hearts are in their heads? Freaked me out too...**

**Review Review Review! Reviews are like hugs! They make you feel better! So please give some unfortunate person a hug today.**

**IF YOU WHERE A KISS THEN I KNOW I"D BE A HUG! Ah, great. Now I've got All I want Is You from the movie Juno stuck in my head. Brill. IF I WAS A TREE GROWING TALL AND GREEN ALL I"D WANT IS YOU TO SHADE ME AND BE MY LEAVES!!**

**XxXLaliceXxX**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Guess who's back...just take a wild guess there...come on...you can do it...YEAH! It's me and Sparko! And I've never been so happy to see and feel the rain! I never thought I'd say that but alot of strange things have happened to me over the summer holidays. Like when me and Sparko where at _Chesington: World of Adventures_ everyone had to be evacuated because all the power went out. Well, on the bright side, at least I wasn't one of the people stuck on the rides...**

**My first poll ever is up. You can now vote on my profile. Yeah!**

**I wanna also thank you guys for sticking around for this chapter and for not losing fate in this story.**

**I want to dedicate this chapter to my favourite Disney character Stich. YOUR VOICE ROCKS!!!!**

**Disclamier/Random Fact: You can't kill yourself from holding your breath.**

**CHAPTER THREE**

I was currently seated in the sitting room, trying to explain to Emmett how I was vampire now.

"...and that's what happened "I ended the story.

"I just don't get it" he sounded close to tears, _looked_ close to tears. "You where human when Eddie-"

"How many times do I have to tell you that I hate that nickname!" Edward exclaimed angrily.

"-made us leave. How can you now just not be. Your joking with us! That's it! This is an episode of Punk'd and Ashton Kutcher is going to come out any second now!"

"No Emmett. I'm a vampire."

"You really had me there Belly Boop. Almost fooled me. But the Terminators just too smarty for ya."

"I'm vampire Emmett, seriously."

"You can cut the act now. I got the joke. Don't push it too hard."

"I'm not human Emmett."

"And the Emmy Bear is right again! I rock even in human style. I'm smarter thasn Bella! I'm smarter than Bella! I'm smarter than-"

"I'M A FREACKIN VAMPIRE! VAMPIRE, VAMPIRE, VAMPIRE!!!"

Eveyone stared at me like I'd just claimed that I was Einstein. Emmett was, of course, the first to break the silence.

"Wow. Somebody got a bad deer last time they went hunting..."

Just then I heard the familiar sounds of Charlie's gruffs as he got of bed.

"Oh holy shit" I cursed as I heard him go for the door.

Alice got an evil grin on her face. "This should be some fun."

"Bella?" Charlie called.

"Yeah Dad?"

"Is everything okay down there? I heard a big boom..."

I glared at Emmett who was barely holding back his laughter. "Yeah, everythings just peachy."

"Okay. I'm going to go back to bed."

As soon as the door was closed, I glared at Emmett. "Keep your voice down! Unless you want to feel Charlie's wrath!"

Emmett scoffed. "Puh-lease! What could he do to _me_?"

"Your human now dumb-ass."

"Oh, yeah. Slipped my mind there."

"If you even _do_ have a mind."

"Ouch. Somebody got up on the wrong side of the bed this morning..."

"If you don't shut up, I'll show you the wrong side."

"Seriously Emmett" Rosalie warned. "Shut up. She could shove your head up your ass without breaking a sweat."

"Yeah" Emmett scoffed. "Like she'd do that to Emmy Bear."

I was fuming now. "If you don't shut up you won't _have_ a bear down there."

"Wow. I thought vampires _couldn't _PMS..."

"Oh yeah. _Now _you decide to realise that I'm a vampire."

Emmett was about to open his mouth when we noticed that Alice was having a vision. Jasper was beside her, rubbing circles into her palm and asking "What do you see Alice?"

Alice zoned back in now. "Charlie will be start coming down them stairs in five, four, three, two..."

"Bella?" Charlie called while descending down the stairs.

"Yeah?" I could hear his footsteps near the bottom now.

"I don't have to go down to the station today so I thought we could...oh holy shit with a baseball bat. Bella?! What is he doing on my property?!" Charlie had reached the sitting room now, and his eyes where so wide that I was afraid that they where going to pop out of there sockets.

"Em...as you can see...the rest of them came back! And they where just leaving right now so come on guys! Don't wanna disturb Charlie while he's eating his breakfast."

"You!" Charlie exclaimed pointing at Edward. "You are the reason my daughter cried herself to sleep everynight! You are the reason she had nightmares at night! It was you! You, you, you! So how DARE you step foot on my ground after what you did to her! GET OFF MY LAND!"

"We can all clearly see that you guys need some time to discuss some issues so I'm just going to hunting and the others here can go to the soundproff attic so they won't be able to hear your...heated discussion. Okay? You guys have fun. I will see you when I get back. Yeah. Bye."

With that said I turned and ran before I could hear the screams.

_Edward's Point Of View_

"...and that's what happened" I _finished_ explaining to Charlie.

"So let me see if I got this right. It's _your _fault that my daughter is a vampire."

"Well, I guess."

"I would shoot you but since it can't kill you..."

"Actually, it can now. It could potentially kill me since I'm now human."

Charlie started to laugh to himself. I saw his hand twitch over towards the gun he had beside him. _Great going Edward, _I thought to myself. _You just HAD to tell him that he can kill you now._

Just as he grabbed the gun, Alice came bursting through the door.

"Char-lie" she said. "You really don't want to do that. You don't want Bella to get mad do you?"

"But...but..."

"Char-lie."

"Fine. I'll put it down."

"Good Charlie."

"Just one question. How did you know I was going to shoot Edward?"

She froze up. Busted..."Well...em...you...see...I can see the future."

Charlie's eyes widened to the size of sausers."Wh-hh-what??"

"Yep. And Edward used to be able to read minds."

His eyes got bigger. "You mean he heard all them mean things I said about him in my head?"

I decided to fool with him as payback for the things he had thought. "What mean things did you say about me? Did you not...like me?"

"Uh...uh...did I say mean things? I meant to say...nice things. I said lovely nice things about you. Yep. Nice, nice, nice."

The look on his face was priceless. I think I was going to have a whole lota fun with this...

**AN: Hey my peeps! There was one of our funny chapters. A whole lot more of them to come.**

**Come on people do your thang! And please vote on my poll to if you have time.**

**Peace out!**

**XxXLaliceXxX**


	4. Sorry!

**AN: Okay guys. I know I haven't updated in a while, because to be honest I've lost interest in all my stories.**

**I'm just working on non-twilight stories. Who knows, I may turn it into a Twilight fan-fic.**

**I still love Twilight. In fact, I went to go and see New Moon on the first day! It was so much better than Twilight!**

**I might delete my stories, I might not. Depends on what you guys decide.**

**Lots of Twilight love.**

**XxXLaliceXxX**


End file.
